


Fly high

by annie30928



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: fly high in the sky





	Fly high

**Author's Note:**

> listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39yeTdIuKJU

fuck this is a good song for a workout 

you put on your sports bra, tie up your hair in a ponytail and get to it

this is really too hard to do i don’t know how to do it,

i don’t know how i’m going to carry on

i need to power through

i won’t fail, i can’t fail

my future health depend on it

just like the last workout and the last and the last and the last one before that

on and on repeat and repeat

it’ll never end

that sounds a bit depressing you ponder, blood pumping, sweat dripping from your body

your ears slightly starts to hurt

don’t worry thats normal, remember that, its just a reaction to the contrast of the hotness and coldness

you finish

finally

until next time


End file.
